The Irresistibles
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Julie's friends, Moriah and Tammie are back, still searching for a singer for their band, the Irresistibles. Then, Bone suggests that Salley should join. When the cat-girl is accepted, the girls begin their first concert. Rated T for tiny language.
1. Chapter 1

The Irresistibles

Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This story's the one where Salley joins the Irresistibles. Hope you like it.**

Julie and Bone were walking outside, holding hands. They were having their

little conversation with each other.

"I know," said Julie. "I didn't think that–" The female wolf suddenly saw an

orange hedgehog and a black panther walking towards her and Bone. She ran to them.

"Moriah! Tammie!"

When the two girls heard her, they were surprised. "Jul!" They ran into each

other and formed a group hug.

"We missed you, girl," said Moriah.

"I missed you, too," said Julie. She looked at the panther. "Wow, Tammie.

You look like you're in a good mood."

The panther smiled. "Yeah, well...I had a little help."

"Oh?"

Moriah whispered in Julie's ear, "She's got a boyfriend!"

Julie was surprised. "No way!"

Moriah nodded. "Joe the Panther."

"Joe? Our manager?"

"Yep." Moriah looked at Bone. "Who's the dude?"

"Oh yeah." Julie walked back over to the brown wolf. "Guys, I'd like you to

meet my new boyfriend, Bone the Wolf."

The male wolf waved politely. "Hello."

Moriah was surprised. "Boyfriend?"

Julie nodded.

Moriah walked over to Bone. "Nice to meet you, Bone!"

The male wolf held out his hand. "You too, Moriah." The orange hedgehog

punched his arm. He held it in pain. "Ow. What was that for?"

Moriah smiled. "That's just my way of showing gratitude. I call it my friendly

punch."

"I can see why." The panther then walked up to him. "I'm assuming you're

Tammie the Panther. How do you do?"

Tammie glared at Bone.

The wolf was confused. "Uh...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Do you like green?"

"Um...not really."

"How about red?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm...I'll let you go since you're Jul's boyfriend, but consider it a warning."

Bone was really confused. "Huh?"

"Um, never mind that," said Julie. She faced her friends. "Oh, by the way,

have you found a new singer for our band?"

Moriah shook her head. "We tried, but none of them are any good. How

about you?"

"No. I haven't looked around since I rejoined the Chaotix."

Bone was confused. "You guys have a band?"

"Oh yeah," said Julie. "I forgot to tell you. We made up own band called the

Irresistibles. We play instruments and we have a manager, but we need a singer to practice for

our first concert. So far, we haven't had any luck."

Bone thought hard. "Hmm..." He then had an idea. "I know someone who

could probably be in your band."

The girls were surprised.

"You do?" asked Tammie. "Who?"

"My cousin, Salley."

"Salley?" asked Moriah. "Wait, you don't mean Salley Hallivan, do you?"

Bone nodded.

"You're her cousin?"

"Second cousin, once removed."

Julie faced her boyfriend. "Bone, are you sure she can join our band?"

"Absolutely. She's a great singer. I've heard her many times. She'll make the

perfect member of your band. In fact, let's go ask her personally."

Everyone agreed.

"I'll call Joe and tell him to meet us there," said Tammie, getting out her cell

phone. The gang then headed to Salley's house.

When everyone made it, the cat girl was surprised. "You want me to join the

Irresistibles?"

"Yes," said a male silver panther with glasses. "That is, if you're really good

at singing like your cousin said. Are you?"

Salley hesitated, but then answered, "Um…I guess so, but I don't do it very

often."

"She's fantastic at it," said Bone. "Like I said, I've heard her sing."

The panther faced Salley again. "Do you mind singing a little bit, just so I'll

know whether to let you join or not?"

"Uh…okay, I suppose," said Salley. She hesitated for a few seconds, trying

to think of a song. Then, she cleared her throat and began to sing,

_"You took my hand._

_You showed me how._

_You promised me you'd be around._

_Uh-huh. That's right._

_I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me._

_Yeah-huh. That's right._

_If someone said, 'Three years from now, you'd be long gone.'_

_I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong._

_I know better 'cause you said forever and ever._

_'Who knew?'"_ **(A/N: Can you guess what the song and who the singer was?)**

Everyone was so impressed, including the silver panther.

He clapped his hands. "Bravo! Wonderful!" He held out his hand. "Welcome

to the Irresistibles, Salley Hallivan."

Salley shook his hand. "Thanks, Joe. I think I'm going to like being in the

band."

"I'm sure you will. Our first concert's going to start on November 30, so

we'd better get prepared."

"You bet we will, Joe!" said Moriah, punching his arm.

"OW!" Joe screamed. "Watch the arm!"

"Whoops," said Moriah. "Sorry."

Bone smiled at Salley. "Congrats, cousin."

"Thanks, Bone," said Salley, smiling.

**Me: Yay for Salley!**

**Salley: Thanks, Jordan!**

**Me: Don't mention it. ****The next chapter will be up soon. **

**Read and review, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here's the concert chapter. I hope you like it. See if you can recognize some of ****the songs on here.**

When November 30 arrived, everyone was buying tickets for the Irrsistibles'

concert.

Meanwhile, the girls were getting their instruments tuned and microphones

checked.

Salley peeked through out the curtain and saw a full house of people anxious

to see the show. _"Wow,"_ she thought, _"there sure are a lot of people out there. Oh God, _

_I'm so frigging nervous!"_

Someone tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, Salley."

Salley turned around and gasped, feeling startled. Then, she saw her cousin.

"Oh, Bone," she sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Your manager gave me a backstage pass because I was the one who really

found the right singer."

"Oh."

Bone put his hand on Salley's shoulder. "You okay?"

Salley removed Bone's hand. "I'm just so nervous. I've never sang in front of

a real audience before. I'm afraid I'm going to embarrass myself in front of everybody."

"Salley, I know you and the girls will do fine. All of your family and friends

are out there, including Espio. And I know he'll love you sing for everyone."

Salley hesitated, and then sighed. "I…I guess you're right. Thanks, Bone."

The brown wolf smiled and hugged Salley tightly in his arms.

Then, they heard a voice call out, "Salley!" They turned to see Julie on the

other side of the stage. "We're on in thirty seconds."

"I'd better get out there," said Salley.

"Good luck," said Bone. "I'll be watching you from here."

Salley nodded and then stepped outside of the stage.

When the whole band was on stage, everyone clapped, cheered, and waved at

them.

The cat-girl tried her best to stay confident. She swallowed hard and spoke

into the microphone, "H-hello, everyone."

The audience's screams died down.

"Um…thanks very much for coming to our first concert. In case you don't

know who we are, I'm Salley Hallivan, the lead singer." She pointed at the gray wolf. "This

is Julie the Wolf, our piano player." She faced the orange hedgehog. "Here's Moriah the

Hedgehog, the guitarist." She turned to the black panther. "That's Tammie the Panther,

the drummer." She turned to the curtain, where a brown wolf and silver panther were

hidden. "And, at last, but not least, our manager, Joe the Panther, and, the one who

convinced me to join this band in the first place, my cousin, Bone the Wolf."

As the two men stepped out and waved, everyone cheered again. Then, they

walked backstage.

"Together, we're known as the Irresistibles!" Salley screamed.

After everyone screamed the third time, the music began to start and

Salley began to sing:

"_What you see's not what you get._

_With you, there's just no measurement._

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there._

_Your eyes, they sparkled._

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain._

_You washed away the best of me._

_You don't care._

_You know you did it._

_I'm gone to find someone to live for in this world._

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight._

_Just a bridge that I got to burn._

_You were wrong._

_If you think you could walk right through my door. _

_That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved on._

_I'm already gone._

_Sometimes shattered, never open._

_Nothing matters when you're broken._

_That was me whenever I was with you._

_Always ending._

_Always over._

_Back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster._

_I am breaking that habit today._

_You know you did it._

_I'm gone to find someone to live for in this world._

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight._

_Just a bridge that I got to burn._

_You were wrong._

_If you think you could walk right through my door. _

_That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved on._

_I'm already gone._

_There is nothing you can say._

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe._

_Take the hit and walk away._

_Now, I'm gone._

_Doesn't matter what you do._

_It's what you did that's hurting you._

_All I needed was the truth._

_Now, I'm gone._

_What you see's not what you get._

_What you see's not what you get._

_You know you did it._

_I'm gone to find someone to live for in this world._

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight._

_Just a bridge that I got to burn._

_You were wrong._

_If you think you could walk right through my door. _

_That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved on._

_I'm already gone._

_I'm already gone!_

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone._

_Already gone._

_I'm gone."_

Everyone applauded for the song.

Salley smiled. "Thank you! Thanks everyone!"

The applause died down.

"Now, for this next song on our list, I'd like to dedicate it to my family, my

friends, my boyfriend, Espio the Chameleon, and my cousin, Bone."

After everyone's applause, the music began to play and Salley started to

sing:

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did._

_And I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did._

_You fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life._

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with. _

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_I watched you die._

_I heard you cry every hour of your sleep._

_I was so young._

_You should have known better then to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else._

_You just saw your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night of the same damn thing._

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you, I try my hardest, just to forget everything._

_Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_Because of you._

_Because of you."_

The audience cheered for the song.

**This concludes the first half of the concert. I'll make the other half tomorrow. I **

**was also distracted by Sonic Unleashed for the Wii. That game is awesome!**

**So, R&R, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here's the second half of the concert. Enjoy everyone!**

"Thank you," said Salley.

The audience's applause died down.

"Now, before we move on, I was wondering if my boyfriend would like to sing

for all of you."

Espio was surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah. C'mon, Esp, sing."

Everyone else agreed and chanted, "SING! SING! SING!"

Espio smiled. "Um…okay." The audience cheered as he stepped onto the

stage and took the microphone from Salley. He cleared his throat and spoke, "This is a

song that most of you might know. I'd like to dedicate it to my beautiful girlfriend, Salley."

Salley blushed.

After everyone clapped, the music began to play and Espio sang:

"_She's got a way about her._

_I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her._

_She's got a way of pleasing._

_I don't know what it is, but there doesn't have to be a reason anyway._

_She's got a smile that heals me._

_I don't know what it is, but I have to laugh when she reveals me._

_She's got a way of talking._

_I don't know what it is, but it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere._

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down._

_Inspires me without a sound._

_She touches me and I get turned around._

_She's got a way of showing._

_How I make her feel and I find the strength to keep on going._

_She's got a light around her._

_And everywhere she goes a million dreams of love surround her everywhere. _

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down._

_Inspires me without a sound._

_She touches me and I get turned around._

_She's got a way about her._

_I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her anyway."_

Everyone screamed and cheered in glee for Espio's song.

The chameleon smiled, but then turned to see the cat-girl in tears. "Salley,

you're crying. What's wrong?"

Salley sobbed, "Oh, Esp…that was…so beautiful!" She hugged Espio tightly

in her arms.

Everyone looked at them in awe.

Espio let go of Salley. "I did it for you, sweetheart because I love you."

Salley sniffled. "I know." She leaned in and kissed Espio passionately on his

lips.

After they broke away, Espio whispered, "Thanks for letting me sing."

"No problem," said Salley, drying her tears.

Espio returned back to the audience.

Salley sniffled. "That was touching." She took a few deep breaths and

calmed down. "Okay, for the next song, it includes some flute parts which are going to be

played by my twin sister, Halley!"

The audience clapped and cheered as the green cat-girl stepped from behind

the curtain. She smiled and spoke into the microphone, "Thanks, guys. Oh my God, I'm so

glad to play this song with the Irresistibles. I'm just psyched!"

Salley smiled. "Alright. Let's get going."

After the audience died down, Salley began to sing:

"_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_(Flute Solo)_

_Every little thing that you say or do._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, baby, night and day._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you._

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait._

_No time to hesitate._

_Those who run seem to have all the fun._

_I'm caught up._

_I don't know what to do._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_I don't know what to do._

_Every little thing that you say or do._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, baby, night and day._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you._

_Every little thing that you say or do._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, baby, night and day._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you._

_Ring, ring, ring goes the telephone._

_The lights are on, but there's no one home._

_Tick, tick, tock, it's a quarter to two._

_And I'm done._

_I'm hanging up on you._

_I can't keep on waiting for you._

_I know that you're still hesitating._

_Don't cry for me 'cause I'll find my way._

_You'll wake up one day, but it'll be too late._

_Every little thing that you say or do._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, baby, night and day._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you._

_Every little thing that you say or do._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, baby, night and day._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you._

_Every little thing, every little thing._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, waiting for you to call._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_Time goes by…so slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_So slowly._

_I don't know what to do._

_Every little thing that you say or do._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, baby, night and day._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you._

_Every little thing that you say or do._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, baby, night and day._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you._

_Every little thing that you say or do._

_I'm hung up._

_I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for you to call, baby, night and day._

_I'm fed up._

_I'm tired of waiting on you."_

The audience applauded for the song.

Salley smiled. "Thank you. And special thanks to my sister for playing the

flute parts."

Halley waved and then walked backstage.

"Alright," said Salley. "We have one more song for you. Now, this one

reminds me of the time when I was jealous of Julie. But, we're good friends now, and I'm

glad we're getting along. Here's the last song and we hope you enjoyed our first concert."

After everyone screamed in excitement, the music started and Salley

started to sing:

"_Small town homecoming queen._

_She's the star in this scene._

_There's no way to deny, she's lovely._

_Perfect skin, perfect hair._

_Perfumed hearts everywhere._

_Tell myself that inside, she's ugly._

_Maybe, I'm just jealous._

_I can't help but hate her._

_Secretly, I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her._

_She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band._

_She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands._

_She gets the top bunk; I'm sleeping on the floor._

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door._

_Senior class president._

_She must be heaven scent._

_She was never the last one standing._

_A backseat debutant._

_Everything that you want._

_Never too harsh or too demanding._

_Maybe, I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter._

_Everybody loves her, but I just want to hit her._

_She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band._

_She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands._

_She gets the top bunk; I'm sleeping on the floor._

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door._

_Oh, I'm just the girl next door._

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself._

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else._

_She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band._

_She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands._

_I get a little bit; she gets a little more._

_She's Miss America…yeah._

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door._

_Hey, yeah, yeah!_

_Hey, yeah, yeah!_

_Hey, yeah, yeah!_

_Oh, I'm just the girl next door._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_I'm just the girl next door._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_She is the prom queen and I'm just the girl next door."_

Everyone applauded and cheered for the entire performance.

Salley sighed. _"I actually did it! I made it through my first concert!"_

**Well, that's it. No, sorry, I take that back. There's one last chapter and then I'll **

**move on to the next story. **

**Are you still having trouble guessing the songs? If so, then I'll post them up next **

**time. Goodnight, peoples! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here's the final chapter of my story. I hope you all liked it. R&R.**

The next day, Salley was at home, reading a book.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Salley, putting the book down, standing up, and walking to

the door. When she opened it, she saw the silver panther. "Joe, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you, Salley," said Joe, "but I just wanted you to know that

you and the girls did an amazing job last night."

"Thanks."

Joe reached into his pocket. "And, I also forgot to give you something." He

pulled an envelope and gave it to Salley.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Salley tore off the top of the envelope and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Is this my payment for performing last night?"

Joe nodded. "Two hundred dollars, to be exact."

Salley's eyes widened. "T-two hundred dollars…in cash?"

"Uh-huh. However, your sister gets a quarter of your money because she

performed a song for the band. It still leaves you with a hundred-fifty dollars."

Salley was surprised. "Wow. That's…awesome. Listen, I really owe you for

letting me be in your band."

Joe smiled. "I was happy to have you in it. I should be the one thanking you.

You really helped us all."

Salley smiled back. "Well, it was the least I could do."

"I hope you and the girls do well on our next gig. See you soon." Joe closed

the door and left.

Salley sighed happily while holding the money in her hands. "I can't believe it.

A hundred-fifty dollars. I'd better save it for something important." She ran upstairs to

tell the others the news.

**Well, that's it. I'll be making my next story soon. However, I just want to let you **

**know that I'm going to be absent on Sunday because I'm going to see "Twilight" with **

**my boyfriend.**

**Oh and here are the songs I posted up. The first two ones were "Gone" and **

"**Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. The one that Esp sang was "She's Got A Way" **

**by Billy Joel. The one including Halley's flute solo was "Hung Up" by Madonna. And **

**the last one was "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane.**

**That's concludes this story. And you know the rest. **


End file.
